


Buddy Pal Friendly and the family reunion

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [22]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Candy, Candy Hearts, Clones, Comic Book Science, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Science, Dysfunctional Family, Fake Science, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Family Shenanigans, For Science!, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Poor Life Choices, Romantic Friendship, Science, Science Experiments, Short One Shot, Talking, Time Shenanigans, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy, after a discovery about this timeline, has a Family Reunion.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Original Character(s), Gyro Gearloose/Scrooge McDuck, Scrooge McDuck/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Buddy Pal Friendly and the family reunion

Buddy Pal Friendly was studying his history compared to the history of now. He cocked an eye in confusion at a repeating confliction between the two. Something wasn't adding up. He flipped back and returned his glaze to computer screen. The math didn't lie, however a few numbers had been changed for a different answer. This timeline had changed from the one he'd been born into. Notably the invasion of earth by the moon and a lack of nuclear winter. Buddy thought for a moment then opened his father's diary. It detailed a theory of how to avoid paradoxes by entering other universes.

Pal Friendly looked at the time machine pocket watch.

He had an idea.

Later.. 

Gyro Gearloose looked up at the decorations and then down at the tables of sugary food stuffs. He questioned further, "Should I assume the whole "meeting your entire family" thing wasn't a joke?" Buddy Pal Friendly set down a punch bowl, asking as if it was the most clear thing in the world, "Why would I be jokin'?" Gyro sighed softly to himself as he took a seat. He commented, "I'll call Scrooge. Just guessing that wasn't a joke either." 

Buddy put cups and plates on the table, noting pointly, "Well Yeah! He and you are my family too!" The chicken got out his phone, trying not to let Buddy see his reaction at being considered his family... Nobody tell him how literally that is.

Scrooge McDuck showed up to the party. Only Buddy, Gyro, and Scrooge had appeared as the party hadn't started yet. The old duck grumbled halfhearted, "I was told I had to meet Friendly's family." The candy dog hugged him up. The canine delighted, "Oh Ducky! I'm so glad you made it!! My mama always wanted to meet you." The duck cocked an eye, pushing away. The rich duck baffled aloud, "Your mother? I thought you said she died we met." The artificial organism only responded with, "What's died?" There was silence as Gearloose and McDuck remembered Friendly didn't know what death is. 

The friendly friend set down the oldest duck and went into the other room. His voice called out, "Wait here, I'll be back before I leave." The two birds looked at each other. Before they could react, almost as if the sweet had returned before he'd gone, dogs started coming in. They were so different from each other that there was doubt of blood rated, which is not too far off. The science chicken and the capitalist duck were suddenly overwhelmed with people greeting them as if they had known another their whole lives. Until finally the friend of everyone made his way to them. 

Pal Friend explained excitedly and quickly, "Gyro, Scrooge. This is my family. The blue one is The Prototype, my great grandparent. The gray and green ones are my grandparents, Frankenstein and Creation Gearloose McDuck. The two that look like me are my parents, Very Berry and Lovely Friendly." There was more questions than answers. Then the sweetie pie wandered off to introduce a Gyro clone to someone. The crowd that had crowded around them a second earlier was now thinned out among the tables of sugary sweets. 

A tall, buff, yellow furred, lady stepped over to Scrooge. She said very little but he got the message that this was Lovely Friendly and she had been looking forward to meeting, also possibly arm wrestling. A meeker, more brightly yellow, man wearing the same hat as Buddy stepped over Gyro. The out of time man introduced himself nervously, "Hello Doctor Gearloose.... I'm. I am Very Berry, I've been a fan of your work." What seemed to black and white cartoon pulled off the screen dashed over. The fellow mad scienctist praised him, "Dr. Gearloose! Me and my beautiful wife and creation are truly delighted to meet you."

Then the toony scienctist looked to see his wife was not there and immediately began having what seemed to be a separation anxiety mental meltdown over it.

Out of the blue, a floppy blue dog came out of nowhere to sobbed loudly into the scientist chicken's arm. Strangely enough the blue one was dressed just like himself and was crying about a nuclear apocalypse. Needless to say, the thin, tall, avian was overwhelmed with everything going on. 

Thankfully, Buddy came in to get everyone to not rip Gryo apart trying to get a piece.

Buddy Pal Friendly picked up his friend and comforted him, "I'm sorry they are all just excited." Before giving a short nose kiss and setting him back down. Gryo Gearloose was spinning after that. Very Berry Friendly took a seat next to him, "So you've met my son?" The bow tie nodded vaguely. "So... I'm guessing he had personal reasons to bring everyone here." Berry guessed. The glasses thought aloud, "Yeah, he has me and my boss met you all before we even do..." He nearly swallowed his tongue. The older gent awkwardly tested in chuckle, "Umm. Should be worried about my baby boy being too Friendly?"

The inventor looked away in awkward silence. The fellow inventor got up and coughed up an excuse, "Excuse me, I need to.. Uh. Talk to my son about something." Then shuffled off. Scrooge McDuck held his shoulder and fumed mildly as he returned to Gearloose, "How both of those canine ladies stronger than me? I'm the toughest, I'm Scrooge McDuck." The younger bird and the older bird were seated together amongst mammals. They laid near another. Like a married couple tired of all their grandchildren. 

Scrooge bemoaned quietly to himself, "My joints ache." Gyro moved his chair closer. He sighed, "This has all been an endless parade of nonsense." The two flopped against each other, having enough this reunion. McDuck huffed, "I don't know what I expected of this." Gearloose looped his arms around his boss as an anchor of comfort. The shorter duck let this happen. The employee admitted worn, "I was hoping on just spending time with Buddy and you." The tables were soon thinned of food and drink, causing the guests to leave. Tho it was more from The Prototype being depressing. 

Buddy put everything away then picked up his bird friends. Buddy Pal Friendly curled up in a corner with the two men, cuddling off the unhappiness. It was so odd, he thought it would be great to be with his entire family but they weren't all nice. Plus he kept missing his two special best friends. Now they three were together, that seemed to wash away. The shorter men embraced back. None could complain nor had a word to say. 

There was only very special friend snuggles. 

A sweet short lived moment before they would need to part.

The End.


End file.
